


I'll Always Find You

by peachyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Choking, Human!Niall, I Tried to Write Smut, I'm sorry if the format is weird, I'm still trying to figure this out, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight underage, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire!Zayn, gagging, vampire!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharry/pseuds/peachyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“H-how did you find me?” Niall stuttered and stepped backwards, bumping into the cart full of muffins. “Oh, Little Cherub, I will always find you,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Find You

_Niall was innocent. And the town made sure to keep him that way, the treasured boy with soft skin and blonde hair. They made sure to keep him safe from the monsters that lurked in the words surrounding the area. Myths and legends were passed around throughout the years and nothing was innocent. Until Niall, of course. Niall was six the first time he met the mysterious man named Zayn Malik. And it was all his mother’s fault. “Now, you stay right here, okay Ni?” Maura, Niall’s mum, explained to the small boy as she sat him down on a bench by the park. “Okay Mumma, but why?” Niall was small and too afraid to be alone. And he never knew that his mum actually went to spend all their money on drugs and alcohol. “Just because, now remember don’t talk to anyone you don’t know,” Maura smiled and kissed Niall’s forehead, heading to the club across the street. The rest of the town knew Maura was stupid, but never this stupid._ _Niall had been sitting on the bench for about thirty minutes and he was bored out of his mind. So, what better thing to do then go exploring in the woods behind him. The sun was just setting as Niall entered the cold and unforgiving woods, birds chirped and squirrels chattered in the trees. Niall giggled softly as the wind brushed his cheeks, stomping and crunching the leaves as we explored deeper and deeper. Niall never seeing the creature watching him, taking a step closer every time. It had been an hour later and Niall was lost, utterly lost. Tear tracks were imprinted on his cheeks as he wailed loudly. But, he was too far away from the little town for anyone to hear. The creature though, heard him loud and clear. “Are you lost lovely?” The creature questioned, his voice lowered to a soft and soothing whisper. “Y-y-yes, c-can you he-help me?” Niall could only hope that the man knew his mum or dad. “Why I don’t see why not,” Zayn crouched down to Niall’s level, “Why’re you out here anyway? All alone?” Zayn brushed away the tears on Niall’s cheeks gently, the young boy leaning into the stranger’s hand. “What’s y-your name?” Niall couldn’t help but ask as he took the man’s pale hand. “It’s Zayn and you’re Niall aren’t you,” Zayn started to lead Niall the opposite way he came and to the direction of his own house. Niall nodded and quietly decided to make Zayn his new best friend. He doesn't have many friends because he’s homeschooled by his dad. All he has is his annoying brother and his pet guinea pig named Daisy. After a while Zayn and Niall arrived at Zayn’s house, “This isn’t my town, this is still in the middle of the forest!” “I know, I’ve been very lonely though and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit,” Zayn explained, “We are best friends, right?” Zayn looked down at Niall and his eyes were blown wide, black covering the iris. “Z-Zayn, y-you’re eyes a-are kind of f-freaky,” Niall’s stuttering started to come back because he had heard about this legend before. About a vampire that lured helpless children into his house and ate them, “Are y-you a-a-“ Zayn pushed Niall in quietly, “You have nothing to be afraid of Niall, we’re friends remember?” Zayn smiled wide and plopped Niall down onto the modern couch, in front of a small T.V. “Could you do something for me Niall?” Zayn asked as he watched Niall fidget in his seat. “What is it?” “I need you to tilt your neck to the side so I can get a pretty view. Then, you’re going to feel slight pain, but don’t worry, it goes away fast like a shot from the doctor’s.” Zayn inched closer to Niall, licking his chapped lips. “O-okay, but I have one question,” Niall peeked at Zayn, “Are you a vampire?” Zayn tapped his chin, “I’ll only tell you if you can keep it a secret,” Niall nodded for him to go on, “Yes,” Zayn whispered and Niall’s small body went rigid with fear. He had found a monster, he has come in contact with an actual monster. “I-I want my m-mummy,” Niall began to sniffle, “P-please d-don’t kill me Zayn,” Zayn pushed his hand through Niall’s hand soothingly, “Shh, sweetheart I’m not going to kill you. I’m just going to use you for a few seconds and it’s going to be painful at first,” Zayn situated Niall on his lap so the six year old was straddling his lap, “It’ll be over in a few seconds, yeah,” Niall nodded because Zayn looked sincere and he promised the hurting would go away. So, Niall tilted his head to the left and Zayn instructed Niall to wrap his skinny arms around his shoulders. Niall did so and Zayn’s lips inched closer to the porcelain skin. He held onto Niall’s body as he latched on, fangs growing and piercing the beautiful skin. Niall whimpered and Zayn could feel tears land on his neck. Before Zayn could finish Niall had passed out. And the next day Niall awoke in his own bed, his mum and dad sleeping soundly in the next room. * The second time was when he was sixteen. Niall had never thought he would see Zayn again, that Zayn was out of his life for good. But, one day Niall’s father announced that he had to transfer to Mullingar for a job and that involved everyone to move. Niall left the small town of nothing and arrived at a place with an actual school and a bigger house. When they got settled Niall was enrolled into the public school and Niall couldn’t wait. He quickly packed his school bag and raced to catch the bus. Niall flew through the school day with flying colors, he befriended everyone and made sure to impress the teachers. There was one senior—a man with jet black hair and tan skin—that seemed infatuated with the lad, and Niall took great notice. Niall felt a sudden hint of déjà vu every time he caught the so-called senior staring at him, like he’d seen and met him before. ~ It was one day in the toilets that the stranger had actually bumped into Niall. And Niall can remember that smirk the man gave him, as if the man knew something that he didn’t. So Niall began to ask around about the mysterious man. He soon learned that his name was Zach and he had the title of the ‘Bad Boy’ of the entire school. Zach had moved from a small unnamed town which was very interesting because so did Niall. Everyone said no one really knew the real Zach and no one ever hung out with him or talked with him. Most people were too afraid or freaked out to do anything. Another thing that freaked people out was that Zach lived in the house that was supposedly haunted. Niall had heard stories of people being dared to go in there and then the people wouldn’t come out. One day someone even mentioned of a myth that a vampire had been living there, Niall froze because it couldn’t really be him. Zayn, the vampire that had drunk from him when he was an innocent six year old. Niall made sure to remember to talk to this so-called Zach. * Niall breathed in slow, even breaths. He stood on the porch of Zayn’s large and eerie house. He concluded that it actually was Zayn and he shouldn't fool himself with calling the man Zach. His name was Zayn. Niall knocked on the wood confidently but lost all of it when the vampire opened the door, “Well isn't it my little cherub! I’ve missed you lots, y’know,” Now Niall was confused as Zayn shouted joyfully as if they were just regular friends. Niall clenched his jaw, “I’m not you’re little cherub Zayn,” Zayn grinned, “Well, you’ve gotten a little feisty since the last time I saw ya,” Zayn opened the door wider and bowed lightly, “Why don’t you come in and have some tea?” “Are you going to trick me and drink from me like you did when I was six?” Niall didn’t budge, only crossed his arms and stood his ground. “Hey, you gave me permission and I’m not even hungry,” Zayn crossed his arms and forced a pout. “Fine, but only for a little bit,” Niall grumbled and ducked under the vampire’s arm. “Excellent, I’ll put the kettle on,” Niall watched with unwavering eyes as Zayn headed to the kitchen but when Niall entered Zayn was nowhere to be seen, “Boo,” Niall jumped and turned around swiftly and he was met with a grinning Zayn, but Zayn’s canines had elongated and his grin turned malicious, “I’m not letting you go Niall, you were too delicious to let go,” Niall squeaked and ran to the front door but Zayn had beat him. Wherever Niall ran, Zayn was already there. Vampire qualities, Niall learned, “You cannot escape me Niall Horan,” “Please Zayn, you told me you’d never kill me,” Zayn rolled his black eyes, “I’m not going to kill you, I’m just going to drink from you multiple times and wreck that perfect body at the same time,” Niall shouldn’t of felt attracted to Zayn at that moment, but he was, blame it on the hormones. He couldn’t help but think how delicious it would feel to have Zayn’s lips roaming around on his skin, his arms encasing him. Zayn smirked and whispered into Niall’s ear gently, “Just one drink baby,” he licked the shell of Niall’s ear and Niall couldn’t help but nod his head yes. After Zayn had finished with the boy, he sent him off and Niall moved once again, to London._ * Presently, Niall is twenty and full of life. He’s had multiple boyfriends including one named Louis who had a very feminine body and another one after named Harry who had some kind of fetish for Irish accents. But none of them had what Zayn had. Niall dreamt of Zayn all the time, of Zayn coming back and wrecking Niall to pieces. Niall switched the T.V. on to football and started on about his fourth beer. He’s currently living a very simple life of getting off to gay porn and eating too many packets of ramen noodles. Niall never had gone to UNI, his work consisted of working at a small bakery that was getting by just fine. At least that’s what his boss, Betty, said. The next day in the bakery though, changed Niall’s life forever. * Niall walked into the bakery like every other normal day, clocking in and getting ready for the costumers, “Niall, we have someone new coming to work here. You are going to show him how to do stuff and help him out,” Betty ordered as she unlocked the door and switched the closed sign to open. “Yes, ma’am,” Niall smiled and began to wonder who this new worker could be. Niall looked up as the bell jingled, telling that someone had entered, and Niall’s jaw dropped. Niall’s jaw dropped to the floor because how could he be here, how could he come to where Niall was when he had left him four years ago. Niall had accepted the fact that he’d never see him again, that he is just a cold hearted monster. But Zayn Malik was standing right there, in front of Niall, smirking, “Well hello my little cherub,” Niall gulped, tripping backwards, “Zayn?” The vampire frowned, “No, it’s the damn Easter Bunny, yes it’s me.” “H-how did you find me?” Niall stuttered and stepped backwards, bumping into the cart full of muffins. “Oh, Little Cherub, I will always find you,” Niall squeezed his eyes shut as Zayn crowded around him and bent down, “I’ll see you later,” when Niall opened his eyes Zayn was gone. Betty barged in and saw that Niall was alone, “Where’d the other lad go?” Niall sighed, “I don’t know.” * It was now eight o’ clock at night and Niall had just ended his shift; let’s just say he was very happy and thankful that he didn’t have to go to work tomorrow. The Irishman walked down the deserted road, puffs of air emitting from his mouth and a feeling of needing to get home quickly, “I’ll see you later,” Niall thought back to earlier, the evil smirk on Zayn’s face and the promise that he had made to see Niall. Niall wished in that moment that he had a car, or at least a bike, hell, he’d even take a scooter. The metal garbage cans rattled beside him and Niall squeaked, only to be fooled by a tiny mouse. Niall blew out a reassuring sigh and continued on his way, but then Niall heard something else, “Niall…Niall,” a whispering laugh could be heard through the breeze and Niall immediately shrunk in on himself. “It’s not real, it’s not real. I’m just imagining,” Niall reassured himself and took a deep breath before walking on. A chuckle was heard from behind him, “Oh, but it is real, my little cherub,” Niall gasped and it all went black. * Zayn and the other vampire admired Niall’s pale skin, the sweat lining his forehead as he seemed to be trying to fight off a nightmare. The other vampire cocked his head, “You did good Zayn, he’s like a little angel,” the man raised a finger and scratched lightly at Niall’s cheek, “His skin is so soft, I want to ruin him.” Zayn growled, “I’ll be the one ruining him Liam,” Zayn may be heartless but he loves what’s his. “Or we could share,” Liam grinned and raised one brow. Zayn laughed loudly, “You kinky bastard.” The two vampires left the vulnerable human boy, waiting for him to wake on his own. Niall is going to have a wild homecoming gift. * Niall groaned at the light coming through the small window, stretching his body and cracking his joints. He then felt something that was oddly peculiar—these sheets weren’t his, neither was the quilt, and the pillow was definitely not his. It all felt too nice and Niall would never let the sun peak into his room, he had black curtains and this window had none, “H-hello?” the last thing Niall remembers is seeing—Zayn. Niall cursed in his mind because that is where he has to be, at Zayn’s place and holy fuck he is going to die isn’t he. This is not how Niall had wanted to die, he wanted to die of old age with his husband beside him goddammit. Niall rolled over and hesitantly put one foot down onto the carpet floor, it felt nice but who knew, it could be all an allusion. Pivoting his body, he pushed himself up and tiptoed to the door, opening it just a crack. He saw a hallway, the left came to a dead end, and the right had a pair of stairs going left, then a landing, and then another set. A few more doors were lined in the hallway and Niall thought it looked nice enough to be inhabited by an evil vampire. “Z-Z-Zayn?” Niall cursed himself for stuttering, but he couldn’t help it. Niall waited for a reply but there was none, so either Zayn was out or he was playing with Niall. With another beat of silence Niall had decided to give up, until he could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. A head appeared at the bottom of the stairs, but it wasn’t Zayn, no, it was a brown haired lad with large muscles. The man had warm, brown eyes but Niall guessed that they could easily change to a haunting black. “Oh, Niall, you’re finally up,” the man smiled and beckoned Niall to come down, “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” “W-who’re you?” Niall asked timidly, he didn’t want to piss of a vampire. “A friend of Zayn’s.” “So you’re a vampire?” Niall stepped down, eyeing the larger lad. “Yes, I am.” Niall started to climb the stairs again, “Then I can’t go with you.” The man’s jaw clenched, “Why of course you can, c’mon down now,” Niall just shook his head, which only made the vampire angrier, “You do not want to make me angry kid,” the man growled and his eyes filled with black, fangs elongating. Niall whimpered, “Come now, little lamb. I made you breakfast,” the man smiled and his eyes and teeth went back to normal, like nothing ever happened. All Niall could do was gulp and follow the vampire into the modern-like kitchen. Liam sat Niall down on one of the stools and set a plate full of pancakes in front of him, “You can call me Liam by the way,” Niall went to take a bite of pancake, “Or master, that’s also always available.” Niall choked, “Now, Liam, you aren’t harassing our guest are you?” Niall froze at the sound of Zayn’s voice behind him. Liam put a hand to his chest, “I would never,” Niall looked on as the two vampires exchanged laughs, shaking nervously at the thought of two vampires. “I-I think I’m done, I’m just going to go to bed—,” Niall began but was pushed back by Zayn. “No, no Niall. We are going to have some fun, so make sure to eat all your breakfast, you’ll need it,” Zayn and Liam shared another laugh, looking to Niall as if he was a slab of meat and Niall realized he practically was. Tears leaked down Niall’s cheeks, his breath stuttering out, “P-please don’t kill me, please,” Niall rubbed at his eyes and sniffled. “Oh, sweetheart, we aren’t going to hurt you,” Liam fussed over Niall, gently combing back the blonde’s hair, “too much,” Liam leaned down and whispered into Niall’s ear, grinning. Niall whimpered and sniffled, begging the two vampires to just let him go. To no prevail, they laughed in his face and threatened to hurt him worse if he didn’t hurry up. Liam tugged at his hair and they crowded him on both sides, all Niall could do was stare at his plate or else he would be staring into the faces of two monsters. Niall’s hand shook as he took the last bit of pancake from his plate, Zayn breathing heavily into his neck on his left, and Liam stroked his fingers against his face on the right. Niall finally finished and Zayn praised him, “Good boy,” the two vampires dragged Niall into one of the bedrooms, gagging and tying Niall’s limbs to each bedposts. “Please, if you have a heart, please don’t do this to me,” Niall begged and begged through the gag, but it didn’t work. Zayn thrusts into Niall’s limp body, pounding into Niall’s tight, virgin hole. Liam ripped of the gag and thrusted his erection into Niall’s mouth, riding and choking Niall. Niall screamed and bit down on Liam, hoping it would hurt him and they’d both be distracted for a little while. Liam howled, “You little shit,” Liam took himself out of Niall’s mouth and began to punch and slap the blonde’s face, “If. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. I. Will. Kill. You,” Liam emphasized each word with one punch and soon Niall could see nothing. Niall screamed again as a growing pain filled his neck, blood emptying out of his body. Niall whimpered and cried silently until he couldn’t take it anymore and went unconscious. * MISS MARIES MENTAL HOSPITAL PATIENT: NIALL HORAN MENTAL ILLNESS: SCHIZOPHRENIA LEVEL: WARD C OTHER: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, IS NOT FRIENDLY WITH OTHER PATIENTS, SUICIDAL Niall woke up sweating, hair matted down and his clothes drenched in sweat, “H-he,” Niall couldn’t even make out a sentence but a nurse already had heard, the lock of the door opening and in came a young-looking nurse, one of the nicer ones. “What is it Niall?” the nurse looked generally concerned, unlike the others who insisted he was crazy. “I-I had another flashback, back when I first met him and then till I was twenty,” Niall sobbed, “It felt so real.” “But it’s not real, you have a mental illness that we are trying to fix, now, let me give you you’re medicine,” the nurse gave Niall the plastic cup full of pills and a cup of water. Everyone in the whole hospital knew of Niall’s condition, a twenty-eight year old who thought he was stalked for his whole life then kidnapped and raped by two men. It seems plausible, but Niall said that they were vampires and that he knew because they never aged and one drank from him. Some of the nurses laughed and snickered behind their hands, gossiping in the break room. But Sarah, the young nurse, never did. She had too much respect and she would never think of joking about the mentally ill. Niall held the empty water cup back to her and thanked her, “Also today, you have a meeting with your doctor, they’re new so don’t go too hard on him,” Sarah winked and ushered Niall out of the stale room, escorting him into the doctor’s office, ushering him in and closing the door. Niall waited and waited, wondering who the new doctor would be. He hoped they’d be nice and give him a sucker like the old doctor did. The door opened and a young man came in, “Hello Niall,” Zayn grinned and locked the door after him. Niall screamed.


End file.
